camp_java_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Antaboga's Cabin
Antaboga's Cabin Description Antaboga's cabin is a large and roomy cabin. The outside of the cabin seems gloomy and dark, but the inside is bright although somehow a bit chilly. In this cabin there's a special room where the children of Antaboga can monitor the global earth's movements and monitor all earthquakes that might occur on where ever part of the earth. Message from the Counselor and Lt. Counselor Residents Counselor *Evan Howie Lieutenant Counselor * Members # # # Not Year Round Campers # # # Bidadaris and Butos # # # Inactive # # # Up For Adoption # # # Former Members (left camp/died) # # # Camper's Photo Gallery Evan Howie.jpg|Evan Howie Counselor of Antaboga's Cabin|link=Evan Howie Powers Offensive #Children of Antaboga are able to manipulate the earth around them without physically touching them to be used as a projectile weapon whether the earth around them are made of clay, rocks, or sand. #Children of Antaboga are able to cause a localized earthquake (about 5 meters in diameter from where they're standing) to make their enemy lose their balance. Defensive #Children of Antaboga are able to create a dome of earth around them as protection, but this dome is air tight and its size is only 1,5 times the size of the creator's body, so they can't stay inside of it for too long. #Children of Antaboga are able to create one shield out of earth. This shield will crumble back to earth when the creator no longer uses it. Passive #Snakes never attacked children of Antaboga. #The land around the children of Antaboga tend to get very fertile even if it was never been tilled or given any fertilizer. Supplementary Children of Antaboga are able to dive into the earth and travel faster compared to when they're running on the surface of the earth. They also have very good sense of direction when they're inside the earth, and can navigate freely. After completing 1 quest Children of Antaboga are able to create an armor from earth. This earth armor has the density and sturdiness on the same level with steel armor. Since this armor is very sturdy and stiff, it is not reccomended to create a full-body armor since it wil hinder the user's movements. Usually this armor created to just to cover the upper torso area of the user. After completing 2 quests Children of Antaboga are able to cause big spikes of rocks to thrust from the earth right under where their enemy is standing. This power is not effective against flying enemies. After completing 3 quests Children of Antaboga are able to transform into a non-poisonous big snake the size of a full-grown Boa Constrictor of Python. Traits #Children of Antaboga prefer cold and dim places. #Children of Antaboga are immune to claustrophobia (fear of small and enclosed spaces) #Children of Antaboga usually have big and strong bodies. #Children of Antaboga are able to communicate with snakes #Children of Antaboga love to sleep on the ground. Treaties # # # Category:Cabins Category:Locations